


Une relique de son innocence

by malurette



Category: Yoko Tsuno (Comics)
Genre: Family, Gen, Rites of Passage, Short One Shot, l'écume de l'aube - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quittant Hong Kong avec ce qui restait de 'sa' perle, Yoko a expliqué à Mme Kwan qu'elle la placerait sur l'autel de ses ancêtres, comme leçon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une relique de son innocence

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une relique de son innocence  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _L'Écume de l'Aube_  
>  **Personnages :** Yoko Tsuno et sa famille  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « l'éclat de l'acier » d'après  6variations  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post-livre, pré-série BD  
>  **Nombre de mots :** entre 400 et 450 ; les compteurs de mots ne sont pas d'accord entre eux

L’Écume de l’Aube, après bien des aventures, a regagné la demeure familiale des Tsuno. L’Écume de l’Aube, ou peut-être plutôt son cadavre... Elle n’est plus dissimulée dans un joli écrin à bijou mais placée désormais sur l’autel des ancêtres, au côté d’autres reliques.  
Nul ne reconnaîtra la Perle Transparente dans cette étrange bille couleur d’acier dépoli. Elle luit encore faiblement à la lumière mais ça n’est pas l’orient d’une perle noire. Ça n’est plus rien. Rien de connu. 

L’Écume de l’Aube était un rêve d’enfant, l’enfant est devenue adulte et le rêve s’est évanoui. Yoko a passé l’âge de croire que ses propres mauvaises pensées sont à l’origine de la ternissure. Elle a perdu son innocence d’enfant, et la perle a perdu son éclat. Les deux pertes sont réelles, sans être directement liées. Chaque fois qu’elle prie devant cet autel, la vision de sa Perle morte la force à méditer sur son propre orgueil, sur la fugacité de l’enfance et sur la valeur de la vie. Elle ne s’en sent pas encore vraiment plus sage, mais à force, elle finira par y calmer la colère qu’elle peut diriger contre elle-même ou contre d’autres. 

Yoko sait que c’est à la faveur de ses longues absences, à Tokyo pour ses études, que son père, croyant bien faire, a subtilisé sa Perle pour la confier à un copiste, mettant en route cette étrange aventure. À lui, elle ne lui en veut pas. Elle ne regrette pas ce voyage à Hong Kong. Elle y regrette peut-être certaines de ses actions, mais pas d’avoir eu à y aller. Elle sait qu’elle y a reçu une grande leçon de vie. Qu’elle y a mûri. 

Et quand l’occasion se présente de partir encore plus loin, elle n’hésite pas. Elle ne pense pas un seul instant répéter une erreur. Elle partira vers l’Europe en laissant l’Écume de l’Aube dans sa robe mortuaire métallique en place sur l’autel familial. Sur celui qu’elle emportera, elle ne placera d’offrandes que devant des souvenirs intangible. La Perle restera désormais en sécurité auprès de ses parents, elle ne craindra pas de la perdre dans un pays inconnu. Et ça n’est pas une fuite que de la laisser derrière : même si elle était de nouveau perdu ou volée, le double éclat, de sa transparence passée et de sa couleur présente, restera à jamais gravée dans son cœur.


End file.
